


Sing Me a Song of a Lass That is Gone

by kadytheredpanda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I may expand on this, One sided, a quick something, every time i watch outlander i just want to watch inuyasha all over again, femmeslash, i've got the outlander theme in my head, in which kady uploads new ass fic of hers, kagsan, pipedream fantasy, post final battle but pre last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: Say, could that lass be I? Sango just has to know.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sango
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sing Me a Song of a Lass That is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a KagSan fan, although like my sexuality it took years to accept it. Internalized homophobia, I assume. It's such a rarepair and it deserves something far superior to this. Perhaps I'll deliver it a better gift in the future. But for now, here's this.

Occasionally, I ask InuYasha for stories. I wouldn’t call them bedtime stories. They’re not quite like the ones I tell to my little Kin and Gin, ones about monsters and those that slayed them, their Uncle Kohaku at their age, or grandfathers they will never know. Rather, they’re quests for knowledge, I suppose. Knowledge about someone that he and I used to know.

I feel my thirst needs to be quenched again. I lower my axe and wipe the sweat off my brow before asking InuYasha:

“Can you tell me more about Kagome’s time?”

InuYasha, laying in a tree, raises a brow. “Shouldn’t you be concentrating on chopping wood? I don’t think Miroku or the twins will like you cut in two.”

“Well, yes, but I am down to two logs. I can take a quick break.”

He emits a ‘humph” before asking his own question. “Okay, what do you want to know more about Kagome’s time? It’s been awhile though, and I only went so far.”

“Just about… buildings. The people. Maybe the food? Didn’t she once tell you that man went on the moon?”

I listen to his explanations. The buildings are taller than castles and barely made of wood anymore. There are metal horses everywhere. The people are dressed as strangely as Kagome, for the most part. Plentiful food, including the ones she used to pack in her giant yellow pouch. The whole place strongly smelled of a strange smoke. And yes, Kagome had indeed once told him that man went on the moon. He didn’t believe it himself until he was shown moving art of it in a glowing box.

“That good enough?” He says. 

“Yes, thank you, InuYasha.” Although…

“InuYasha? Just one more question.” It’s one that has bothered me for years now…

“Yeah, Sango?”

“Did she… ever mention me? When she was in her time?”

He wracks his brains for a second. “I guess? A couple times, I think. When she wasn’t talking about Naraku or the jewel she talked more about this thing she needed to vanquish called ‘school’ than anything.” 

I lift my axe again. “Thank you. I was always curious about that.” 

My heart beats at a quickened pace, and it’s not because I am splitting logs.

Even if she mentioned me once, I think, it’s better than nothing at all. She thought about me! I wonder if she missed me too.

I think about her lovely smile. Imagine that it's towards me. Then not just that, but a hug, and a kiss, and maybe more, however it could be between two women. All we could do, as unusual as it'd be between two women versus between a man and a woman. Perhaps it was different in Kagome's time? Not that InuYasha would, could, or want to know. I never had the courage to ask before she disappeared for good two years ago. Would asking have changed anything between our friendship, be if for the better or worse? It's not that I regret having marrying Miroku, or having my children. It's just that, sometimes, I imagine her beside me in place of my husband, and-- Maybe, if only Kagome l--

I shake my head. Even if she did, it would only be as a friend, like it was in our past. Certainly not the same as if it would be with InuYasha. If only he knew how lucky he was, that if she emerged from the well again that it'd be he that she was expecting on the other side...

"Sango?"

I look back up at InuYasha with a jerk. The sudden sunlight in my eyes hurt, and I cover them for a quick second. "Huh?"

"You okay? You have a weird look on your face." 

I blink. then lightly shake my head again. "No, nothing's wrong," I reply before distracting myself with splitting wood again.


End file.
